Extraña Revelación
by ZiaDennah MDI
Summary: Ruth pasea para devolver un libro a la biblioteca cuando se encuentra a los propios protagonistas del libro en medio de la calle. A partir de entonces su vida se trastocará. ¿Quien diablos fue la diosa idiota que se acostó con un mago egipcio?
1. El Descubrimiento

_CAPITULO 1:__El Descubrimiento_

_RUTH_

Estaba yendo a la biblioteca, como todos los miércoles y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con palillos chinos cuándo una extraña visión me hace detenerme. Un chico, con aire despeinado y cabello negro y una chica, rubia y con malas pulgas, ah y por cierto también estaban luchando contra un monstruo enormemente feo. En ese momento me quedé blanca como la pared a mis espaldas, se parecían enormemente a los protagonistas del libro que en ese momento llevaba en mis manos y no podía ser una coincidencia a menos que me hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Pero cómo es que nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba? Entonces me di cuenta de que la calle estaba desierta y que a lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena de un coche de policía. ¡Mierda! La gente seguro que había huido hace ya rato y llamado a la policía y yo aquí, tan tranquila. En ese momento me di la vuelta y eche a correr, pero el monstruo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se zafó de los dos jóvenes que trataban de matarlo y echo a correr hacia donde yo estaba. Sabía que era inútil intentar escapar de él, así que hice lo único justificable para una niña de 12 años en esa situación, dejé caer mi libro y me desmayé.

Se escuchaban voces, voces extrañas, jóvenes y de las que no entendía nada. Me esforcé un poco más en intentar entenderlas, pero me di cuenta de que sencillamente no podía, estaban hablando en inglés. Intenté abrir los ojos pero recordé que antes debería intentar averiguar dónde estaba, me concentré un momento y noté que estaba en una cómoda cama, tapada con unas sabanas suaves. Se notaba el suave vaivén de un barco y decidí que lo mejor sería abrir los ojos. Entonces pude ver que estaba en un cuarto, pequeño y en la parte de abajo de una litera. Había muchos jóvenes, en ese momento no pude decir cuantos y estaban discutiendo en voz baja en inglés. Entonces la rubia de antes se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando y paró la conversación. Me preguntó algo así como que que tal estaba pero en ese momento mi inglés no era demasiado fiable así que hablé en español.

-Creo que estoy bien- En ese momento decidí incorporarme y aunque algunos hicieron gestos alarmados yo lo hice de todos modos y me encontré con que estaba perfectamente. Me toqué la cabeza sorprendida, sabiendo que con un golpe como el que me pegué al caer al suelo debería de tener al menos un buen dolor de cabeza, pero no sentía nada. Estaba perfectamente. Entonces uno de los chicos de pelo rizado y negro se acercó a mi y me habló en español, con algo de acento sudamericano.

-¿Que tipo de semidiosa eres tú?- Yo lo miré sorprendida, ¿porque hablaba de semidioses? Entonces me di cuenta, el libro que me estaba leyendo contaba una historia de semidioses en la actualidad y estos chicos encajaban perfectamente en esa descripción. Me entró un escalofrío, así que después de todo el libro contaba una historia real. Decidí contestarle con suavidad.

-Yo no soy una semidiosa, solo una mortal normal.- El me miró alzando las cejas y tradujo al resto de compañeros en inglés. Entonces la rubia, (esa tiene que ser Annabeth me dije a mi misma) le dijo algo al chico que estaba a mi lado y él me tradujo.

-Mi amiga Annabeth quiere saber porqué podías ver entonces al monstruo o si te había pasado antes esto.

-No, es la primera vez que veo algo así de raro. No sé porque lo he visto, se supone que tengo la niebla ¿no?- El chico me miró de nuevo alzando las cejas (este tiene que ser Leo, recordé de pronto, era el único del grupo que hablaba español) y me preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la niebla? Y por cierto pequeña, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- Yo le contesté nerviosa de que se riera de mí y un poco enfadada porque me llamara pequeña.

-Me llamo Ruth y se de la niebla porque me gusta leer.- Suspiró resignado, y tradujo al resto de los que estaban en la habitación. Hablaron un momento entre sí. Entonces Leo se volvió hacia mí y dijo.

-Bien, yo me llamo Leo y parece que tendré que hacer de traductor para tí. Hasta que ti aprendas el suficiente inglés para que puedas comunicarte sola con nosotros - Luego añade con tono que daba a entender que estaba de broma. - Bien mis horarios son: De 10 a 1 del mediodía y d de la noche, sin horas extras. ¿Ha entendido señorita española?- Yo me reí y asentí con la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que había dicho que estaría por aquí el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a hablar inglés y eso era una idea un tanto preocupante. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre si yo no aparecía? Y algo mas preocupante ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba desmayada? Y lo miré asustada y dije:

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo desmayada?

-Unas dos o tres horas, pero tranquila, algunas personas se llevan así varios días después de una impresión como esa. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Percy y Annabeth estuvieran allí, si no...

-Uff menos mal, pero¿ puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Claro que sí- Me dice Leo, algo divertido como si ya se lo esperara.

-¿Podría ver a mi madre?- Leo me mira asintiendo para sí y se lo dice a los demás, estos asienten y Annabeth dice algo, que Leo me pasa al español.

-Si ustedes y además así... Así podrás preguntarle porque no te dejó saber que tu collar es un símbolo de protección. Eso solo lo necesitan los mestizos, así que ¿Por que no? Vamos a tú casa.


	2. Camino del Encuentro

CAPITULO 2: Camino del encuentro

_RUTH_

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿cómo se lo tomaría mi madre? ¿Y si no sabía nada de mí? ¿Y sí estas personas eran producto de mi alocada imaginación? Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ser uno de los personajes de mis libros que podría haber pasado eso exactamente, pero lo que mas miedo me daba no era eso si no que justamente dijera que sí. Que yo era una de esas semidiosas, eso era lo que mas miedo me daba, porque yo tenía a mi padre y a mi madre, y si yo fuera una semidiosa significaría que uno de ellos dos no lo eran, que había estado engañada toda mi vida y creedme eso da mucho mas miedo que que te echen de tu casa por loca.

Así que aquí estaba yo, en el muelle de Rota saliendo a la cubierta de un gran trirreme griego (lo sabía porque lo acabábamos de dar en sociales jiji) que la gente ignoraba al pasar, con dos de las personas mas extrañas que me había encontrado en mi vida, aunque tenían un aspecto de lo más normal. Decía lo de extrañas porque iban diciendo por ahí que eran semidioses y ciertamente, pese a todo lo que yo había visto y averiguado hoy, no estaba dispuesta a creerlo así como así. Las dos personas que me acompañaban eran Piper, porque pensaban que su encanto vocal podía ser utilidad en caso de que mi madre se pusiera algo histérica (aunque yo no veía como podía afectarle si no hablaba español) y Leo, para hacer de traductor. Nos despedimos de los demás o más bien, ellos se despidieron de los demás, yo me quedé mirando alejada como se decían cosas que no entendía. Suspiré, allí voy yo a encontrarme con la panda de personas que mas ganas tendría yo que encontrarme y eran americanos. Nos bajamos del barco y miré en torno a mí para ubicarme un momento y les dije con tono autoritario:

-Seguidme, mi casa es por allí.- Y eché a andar decidida hacia el paseo marítimo, porque puede que ellos fueran mas importantes que yo o mas mayores, pero este era mi hogar y aquí mandaba yo. Esperé habérselo dejado bien claro. Suspiré de todas formas y seguí caminando, perdida en mis pensamientos.

_PIPER_

El descubrimiento de la chica había sido bastante extraño. Me acordaba de cómo al llegar Percy y Annabeth, cubiertos de arañazos y pequeñas heridas con ella en brazos, completamente inconsciente, todos nos habíamos quedado helados.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Preguntó Jason, bastante extrañado de que hubieran traído a una mortal normal a nuestro barco.

-Estaba mirándonos fijamente cuándo luchábamos contra el monstruo, como si estuviera hechizada. Me parece que puede ver a través de la niebla o ser una semidiosa menor.-Contestó Annabeth con su tono habitual. Pero con una mirada cariñosa hacia la chica inconsciente, con lo que me extrañé mucho.

-Vale, pero podemos llevarla a una habitación, se me están quedando los brazos dormidos.- Dijo Percy, que era el que la sujetaba, así que todos nos fuimos a dentro, hacia el cuarto de Hazel, que era el mas cercano. La tumbaron en la cama y le pusieron un sábana encima, solo cuándo todo estuvo echo me di cuenta de que Annabeth dejaba algo, un libro y unas gafas, en la mesita de noche. El libro estaba en español y nadie de aquí tenía gafas así que supuse que serían de la chica dormida. Entonces pregunté:

-¿Que le pasó?

-Estábamos luchando contra un... -Percy miró a Annabeth esperando una ayudita, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, así que continuó hablando. -Contra algo muy raro cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que está niña nos estaba mirando asombrada. Intentamos alejarlo de ella pero la niña escogió ese momento para intentar salir corriendo y el monstruose abalanzó contra ella. Lo logramos matarlo a tiempo pero parece que la niña se desmayó del susto.- Y terminó de hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto. Le eché un vistazo a la chica dormida, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro rizado todo revuelto y unos palillos chinos se escurrían de él. Su cara tenía una expresión angelical sin rastro del mal rato que seguro que seguro había pasado antes y calculé que tenía unos 12 o 13 años. Sonreí, entendía la expresión de antes de Annabeth, la niña era tan adorable.

Entonces Percy y Annabeth se fueron a adecentarse un poco y nos quedamos Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo y yo con la niña. Hazel se sentó a su lado y la miró con una expresión extraña en la cara y Leo fue hacia el libro de la mesita y se rió al leer su titulo. Claro el entendía el español. Crucé una mirada con Jason y el me sonrío. Después de un rato de silencio en que Leo pasaba las paginas del libro a toda velocidad, riendo de vez en cuanto, entró Annabeth. Y le preguntó a Leo, curiosa:

-¿Te diviertes con él libro? ¿De que va?. -Este la miro risueño y le contesta.

-Pues mira, va de nosotros. Aparecen incluso nuestros nombres y todo. -A lo que todos nos quedamos mirándole asombrados y dijimos a la vez ¡QUE¡ Leo se río y entonces entra Percy en la habitación muy desconcertado y diciendo:

-¿Que os ha pasado?- Y me echo a reír con Leo, porque la situación era verdaderamente extraña. Leo contesta.

-La niña a la que acabáis de salvar estaba leyendo sobre nosotros y las descripciones del libro son bastante buenas así que no me extraña que pusiera esa cara de asombro al veros.- Percy puso una cara tal de sorpresa, que me eché a reír de nuevo y esta vez Annabeth y los demás me acompañaron en mi risa. Cuándo recuperamos el aliento observé de nuevo a la chica para ver si se había despertado, pero seguía inconsciente, aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios como si supiera de que estábamos hablando.

-Bueno vale, pero ¿que dice el libro sobre nosotros?- Dijo Hazel, hablando por primera vez y con un tono de reproche en la voz, aunque con la sombra de una risa en sus ojos.

-El libro se llama El Hijo de Neptuno y sobre todo trata de vosotros tres- Dice refiriéndose a Hazel, Frank y Percy- Cuando Percy perdió la memoria y fuisteis a Alaska. Es bastante exacto, aunque parece la continuación de otros libros así que supongo que estará toda la historia de lo que ha pasado. Así que ahora somos famosos, ¿no es increíble?- Annabeth le miró muy seria.

-Eso no tiene gracia Valdez, es una cuestión muy seria.-Dijo ella.

-Así que ¿esa es la razón por la que os estuvo mirando? Parece que al final no es una semidiosa.- Escuché decir a Frank.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos ahora con ella?- Preguntó un Jason algo preocupado, tuve ganas de ponerme a su lado y cogerle de la mano, era tan adorable cuando se preocupaba, pero el cuarto estaba atestado de personas. Entonces me fijé en el colgante que llevaba la chica dormida y recordé las palabras de mi madre, Afrodita, cuándo nos la encontramos y nos dijo que viniéramos aquí "_encontrad a mi elegida, ella os ayudará con la misión, la reconoceréis por el colgante de ocultación en su cuello" _Ella había sido la razón de que nos desviáramos en nuestro viaje a la Roma original. Casi pego un salto al hacer tan increíble descubrimiento, se lo dije a los demás rápidamente

-Mirad, la chica lleva un colgante en el cuello, como dijo Afrodita. -Los demás me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Annabeth dijo.

-Entonces eso significa...

-Eso significa que ella es la elegida de Afrodita, Pipes eres un genio- Completó Jason contento y me dio un beso delante de todos. Menos mal que el entrenador Hedge no estaba por allí si no era capaz de no dejarnos estar solos en el barco nunca más. Los demás soltaron algunas risitas, pero cuando nos separamos pude ver como Annabeth y Percy se miraban casi conspirativamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Empezamos a hablar de nuevo, pero entonces Annabeth nos hizo parar y señaló a la chica, se había despertado y nos observaba con ojos recelosos y asustados. Parecía que toda su inocencia se había esfumado al despertar.

Y ahora íbamos detrás de Ruth en un pueblo que no conocíamos, siguiendo a una chica mucho mas pequeña que nosotros, que sin duda estaba terriblemente asustada aunque trataba de ocultárnoslo. Suspiré, esto iba a salirnos perfectamente. Noté como Ruth estaba nerviosa mientras caminábamos, se toqueteaba el pelo e iba tatareando nerviosa, así que intenté carmarla con mi encanto vocal a pesar de no estar segura de si funcionaría al no entender ella el inglés:

-Tranquila cálmate todo va a salir bien.- Parece que funcionó porque se relajo visiblemente, aunque le dijo algo a Leo en español, con tono bromista y este se rió. Leo me lo pasó, aun sonriendo.

-Dice que no vuelvas a utilizar tu charmspeak con ella o si no te vestirá de niña pija.- Me reí yo también, sorprendida de que Ruth hubiera captado tan rápidamente mi personalidad, aunque claro, si se había leído todos los libros de las aventuras que habíamos tenido era normal que supiera de nuestras personalidades. Aunque pensé que en eso nosotros estábamos en desventaja respecto a ella, no teníamos ni idea de cómo se comportaría. Estábamos por un paseo marítimo de una playa que ella parecía conocer cómo la palma de su mano, estaba muy cómoda por ese entorno, se le notaba y miraba al mar tempestuoso y al cielo cubierto de nubes y lleno de viento son una expresión de felicidad casi infantil. Entonces salimos del paseo marítimo y nos metimos en el pueblo. En unos veinte minutos llegamos a una casa en una zona que parecía echa hacía unos pocos años, con un hermoso parque enfrente. Nos paramos enfrente de la casa y pude notar cómo Ruth se resistía a entrar, sus nervios parecían haber vuelto a ella. Sentí pena por la chica, era realmente muy joven para todo lo que le había pasado:

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo... como todo irá bien te lo aseguro. - Le dije, sin rastro de encanto vocal en mi voz. Leo me miró preocupado y transmitió el mensaje a Ruth, entonces ella dijo algo, como para si misma y llamó a la puerta.


	3. Descubrir la verdad no es fácil

_CAPITULO 3:_ _Descubrir la verdad no es fácil_

_RUTH_

-Tu puedes Ruth.-Me susurré a mi misma mientras avanzaba hacia el timbre .Llamé a la puerta de mi casa esperando que mi madre no se asustara demasiado al ver que iba acompañada por dos jóvenes mayores que yo. Pero por Dios, pensé, si vamos a hablar de si soy una semidiosa o si esta relacionada con algún dios del Olimpo, importará mucho si voy con unos completos desconocidos a mi casa. Mucho, me dijo una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza, porque a ti te importa. Cállate, pensé apretando los dientes. Por mucho que Piper dijera que todo iba a estar bien, yo no me lo creía. Por favor si yo ni siquiera pensaba que fuera real. Si que lo piensas, me volvió a decir la vocecita en mi cabeza, de echo llevas deseando que sea real toda tu vida. No contesté, creo que porque en realidad era una verdad que yo no quería reconocer. Entonces mi madre abrió la puerta tan tranquila y me abrazo cariñosa. Le devolví el abrazo y entonces vio a Piper y a Leo detrás mía y su expresión cambió radicalmente, se tornó fría y seria me colocó detrás de ella y les dijo:

-Idos, dejad a mi niña en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con vuestros jueguecitos y tonterías. ¡Idos! -Parecía que supiera quienes eran ellos, que eran semidioses. Y el peso de todo ello cayó sobre mí cómo una losa, así que al final era todo real, no quería admitirlo, pero ver el extraño comportamiento de mi madre había bastado para convencerme de ello. Me quité de detrás suya y empecé a hablar.

-Mamá ellos no son malos son... -Pero ella me interrumpió bruscamente.

-Se perfectamente que son esos dos, no hace falta que me lo digas. -Me quedé helada, entonces Piper intervinió diciendo algo así cómo que se calmara y entráramos a casa, porque eso es lo que mi madre hizo. La miré algo recelosa, porque había vuelto a usar su encanto vocal pero entré en casa, en el fondo sabía que si no hubiera llegado a usar su encanto mi madre no les hubiera dejado pasar. Cuándo Leo se puso a mi lado me susurró:

-Ruth no culpes a Piper por usar su encanto, lo hizo para que pudiéramos entrar o es que no te diste cuenta de que tu madre parecía querer matarnos allí mismo. -Me sonrió intentando aliviar mis nervios pero yo no podía calmarme en ese momento, nadie podría haberme calmado en ese momento. Así que mientras entrabamos en el salón estuve toqueteandolo todo en un intento de gastar energía y calmarme un poco. Nos sentamos en los dos sofás y entonces Leo comenzó a hablar. En el camino le había pedido que fuera e quien hablara, porque yo no me sentía con ánimos de preguntarle nada a mí madre. Estuve tentada de darle un abrazo allí mismo por ese pequeño detalle pero me contuve. ¿A dónde había ido mi voluntad en ese momento? También pensé en lo extraño que fuera él quien hiciera esas preguntas, era mi vida y a Leo solo lo conocía de hace una hora más o menos. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Señora Helena, me gustaría preguntarle si hay o hubo algo extraño en el origen de su hija. - Hice una mueca ante lo directo que había sido Leo, mi madre seguramente no le contaría nada. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa mi madre le contestó bien. Estaba algo asustada incluso.

-Dime solo Helena.-dijo mi madre un poco tensa.- Verás joven, lo siento por lo de antes, pero me pillasteis por sorpresa.-

-¿Por qué por sorpresa?-Le pregunté yo, mi voz sonando algo más dura de lo que pretendía.

-Es qué, pensé que eran de... un sitio especial hija y que venían a llevarte.

-¿De que sitio?, Helena.- Pregunta Leo, mirándome de reojo.

-Es que...-Mi madre me miraba muy dudosa.

-¡Mamá! Dímelo ya, no puedo aguantar más.-Le dije yo muy alterada.

-De un campamento para gente especial...

-Mamá...

-De semidioses, ella que cuándo cumplieras los 12 o los 13 vendrían y te llevarían.-Soltó a toda prisa, cómo queriendo intentar arrancarse el secreto. Pero yo me quedé estupefacta.

¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre acababa de reconocer que yo era una semidiosa? Pero eso no podía ser, pensé, yo soy completamente normal. Debí de haber puesto mala cara porque Piper me tomó de la mano he intentó consolarme un poco, pese a que no entendía lo que me decía. Sentí una oleada de gratitud hacia ella. Leo me dirigió un mirada nerviosa y le preguntó a mi madre de nuevo.

-Entonces, su hija ¿es una semidiosa?- Mi madre se frotaba las manos y me miraba toqueteando los flecos de la funda del sofá.

-Ruth, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he querido y que...

-Mamá dímelo ya, ¿quien es mi padre?- Mi madre me miró con tristeza.

-Tu padre no querida, tu madre. Tu madre era Selene. -La miré temblorosa.

-Pero pero... ¿Tu no eres mi mamá entonces?- Leo miró a mi madre (no podía pensar en esa mujer de otra manera) frunciendo el ceño y le dijo.

-Pero eso no puede ser, Selene... Se desvaneció y los poderes de la Luna fueron asumidos por Artemisa. -Mi madre siguió mirándome, cono si en realidad estuviera contestando a una pregunta mía y habló.

-Pues querido, eso es lo que me dijo esa mujer antes de que me diera a Ruth en una canasta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con una media Luna y un manto lleno de estrellas. ¿Que podía pensar yo sino que decía la verdad? Siempre había pensado que había una verdad tras los mitos griegos. Me amenazó y yo ya había perdido a mi hija. Perdóname Ruth tenía que habértelo contado pero tenía miedo de que te fueras y me dejaras sola, como tu padre lo hizo al enterarse. -Yo lloré un poco. Piper me abrazó y me dejó desahogarme mientras Leo seguía hablando, mucho mas incómodo ya con mi madre. Sin embargo me calmé un poco y traté de prestar atención a lo que decían, aunque me resultaba extraño que mi madre hablara con tanta facilidad y tan calmada. No parecía ella en absoluto.

-Y entonces, el colgante de su hija ¿Se lo dio también Selene?- Mi madre me miraba con angustia, pero contestó a su pregunta.

-Sí, me dijo, me dijo que la protegería de los monstruos y que la ayudaría a comunicarse con los otros semidioses.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- Preguntó Leo con su tono más suave.

-La mujer me dijo que en ese otro campamento había semidioses de otros países y que cómo no usaban todos el mismo idioma el colgante les ayudaría a ello.- La caras de Leo reflejó un total asombro, y Piper lo miró preocupada, pero Leo lo ocultó rápidamente y volvió a preguntarle cosas a mi madre.

-¿Y te dijo donde estaba ese campamento?

-Si.. si me lo dijo, me dio un mapa y me dijo que cuándo Ruth tuviera 12 o 13 años se tendría que ir allí. Que el colgante no podría protegerla del todo.- Se levantó del sofá y fue al piso de arriba. La escuché trastear un rato y luego bajó bastante alterada las escaleras con un papel en la mano. Se lo dio a Leo y le pidió que me llevara al campamento ese, porque ella no se siente segura de poder llevarme. Ni de quedarse conmigo ahora en la misma casa, supongo. El resto transcurrió como en una nebulosa. Piper y yo subimos las escaleras para hacer mi maleta. Cojo unos cuantos vestidos, algo de ropa de deporte y mis gomas para el pelo y mis diademas. Entonces cojo una maleta más pequeña y echo los libros mas importantes de mi estantería así como mi e-book y bajamos las escaleras. Leo sigue hablando con mi madre y entonces me despido de ella y me voy. No sé si voy a volver a pisar esta casa. Cuándo empiezo a hacer el camino de vuelta comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Ea, tres capitulitos de un tirón. En verdad tengo subidos en potterfics hasta el 11, pero no quería colgar aquí todos de un tirón, no pareciera que pegara la verdad. Algunas cosillas:

1. Leo en los libros, obviamente no habla español con tanta fluidez, pero yo necesitaba un intérprete así que lo tomé prestado de Riordan por un ratito.

todo ocurre demasiado acelerado y lo hace poco creíble pero creo que más adelante voy mejorando, así que no desanimeis ;D

PD: Hasta más o menos la mitad no aparecerán los chicos de las Crónicas Kane, así que lo siento si esperabais otra cosa esto es lo que me ha salido.


	4. Charla en el comedor

_CAPITULO 4: __Charla en el comedor_

_LEO_

Ruth estaba bastante transtornada, por lo que no me sorprendí cuándo al salir de su casa no me dirigió la palabra excepto por un mudo gracias. Descubrir así de pronto que tu madre no era tu madre sino una diosa griega probablemente desaparecida, debió de suponer un duro palo. Así que decidir esperar para contarle sobre las propiedades traductoras del amuleto. Me lo había contado Helena cuándo ella y Piper se fueron arriba, ha hacer las maletas. Al parecer en el Campamento Europa estaban todos los semidioses de la zona europea sur, por lo que tenían amuletos comunicativos para poder entenderse entre ellos, ya que aquí había un montón de países que tenían idiomas distintos. Solo que el amuleto de Ruth era especial, ya que, además, ocultaba su aroma a los monstruos. Como si no tuviera bastante ya con mis propios problemas, encima tenía que lidiar con esta joven semidiosa destrozada. Aunque era verdad que nadie me lo había pedido, yo la había tomado bajo mi protección. Esa chica con aire desangelado se parecía un poco a mí y además era una de las pocas que verdaderamente se reía con mis chistes y no los consideraba desapropiados o fuera de lugar. Así que me caía bastante bien. Ahora íbamos camino del Argos II nuestro trirreme, pero ella caminaba cogida de la mano de Pipes y estaba como ausente, aunque se podían ver las lágrimas bajar por su mejilla. Estaba oscuro y de alguna manera la chica se veía mas hermosa con eso como sí la luz de la Luna le infundiera belleza. Hija de Selene había dicho su madre, pero eso era imposible, porque Artemisa y Apolo habían tomado los puestos de Selene y Helios cuándo llegaron los romanos y estos últimos se habían desvanecido. Pero al parecer todo había sido un enorme embrollo, porque, al menos Selene seguía existiendo y había tenido a una hija. Suspiré, todo esto era tremendamente lioso y yo no valía para estar pensando en esas cosas, eran un autentico lío. Esas cosas se le daban mejor a Annabeth, al ser hija de Atenea.

Hicimos todo el camino de vuelta en unos 15 minutos, un tiempo inusualmente rápido para lo que habíamos tardado en ir a casa de la mamá de Ruth. Cuándo entramos en el barco Ruth murmuró un gracias y se escabulló con sus maletas a la litera de Hazel. Piper se quedó a mi lado y observó a la chica apenada y Frank y Hazel que eran los que estaban en la cubierta se acercaron a nosotros con expresiones de preocupación en el rostro. Hazel habló primero:

-¿Que ha pasado?¿Porque venís tan serios?- Hablo yo, porque Piper no se enteró demasiado de lo que hablamos en casa de Ruth. Grandiosa mamá por enseñarme español.

-Ruth es una semidiosa, hija de Selene y al parecer tiene que ir a un tal Campamento Europa aquí en España. Y nosotros tendremos que llevarla.- Solté con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al oír esto Hazel y Frank abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos, pero yo me encogí de hombros. Que queréis que os diga, yo solo repetía lo que me habían contado, que fueran a otros con las preguntas. Piper no reaccionó por dos cosas, uno su novio Jason se acercaba y dos yo le había contado lo que había pasado en el camino de vuelta, así que para ella esta información no constituía ninguna novedad. Piper le contó a Jason lo que habíamos descubierto sobre Ruth y fuimos a el comedor dónde estaban Annabeth y Percy hablando entre ellos. Al menos ahora hablaban pero me daba la impresión de que hace un rato no estaban hablando. Nos miraron sobresaltados y rápidamente Annabeth guarda una especie de dracma de plata en su bolsillo cuándo nosotros entramos y Percy nos pregunta.

-¿Que tal ha ido con Ruth? ¿Es una semidiosa al final?- Jason le contesta mientras los demás nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

-Sí y al parecer su "madre" piensa que es hija de Selene, que se la entregó cuándo era pequeña.

-Y tendremos que llevarla al Campamento Europa, aquí en España. Es otro campamento de mestizos aquí, que se encarga de los mestizos del sur de Europa. Su madre me lo pidió.-Completé yo encogiéndome de hombros, como si la idea no me importara aunque realmente tenía ganas de averiguar como sería ese otro campamento, tenía pinta de ser muy muy interesante. Entonces Annabeth habló con tono escéptico.

-Eso es imposible, Selene desapareció con la llegada de Roma, su madre os engañó. Seguramente para tratar de proteger a su hija de algo.

-No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, estaba destrozada por ello.-Le contestó Piper.

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Ruth?- Preguntó Frank, algo extraño ya que no solía hablar demasiado.

-En el cuarto de Hazel, haciéndose a la idea. Estaba destrozada.-Dice Piper con algo de compasión en su voz.

-Debió de ser horrible descubrir que su madre no es su madre y encima de todo que era una semidiosa y en un mismo día- Dijo Hazel y todos callamos, porque tenía razón. Aunque yo no dejaba de mover los pies de bajo de la mesa porque estaba algo nervioso. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Ruth con los ojos algo rojos de llorar pero con la cabeza alta y expresión serena, intentando parecer fuerte ante nosotros. No lo entendía pero puedo comprender que no quiera que unos desconocidos la vean así. Se detiene en la entrada y pregunta en español:

-¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros, por favor?- Entonces recuerdo lo de su colgante de comunicación y se lo digo.

-Claro que puedes sentarte pero espera un momento.- Y me levanto y me coloco al lado suya para explicarle lo de su colgante y como se activa lo de la comunicación. Ella lo mira curiosa y le susurra "_inglés_" Entonces ella ladea la cabeza, como si fuera un pájaro y sonríe. Cuándo le dicen que se siente ella lo entiende perfectamente y se pone al lado de Hazel, que es la mas cercana en edad, más o menos, porque después de haber pasado unos 60 años en el inframundo no es que se pueda hablar de alguien jovencísima, aunque ella siguiera igual que cuándo tenía 13 o 14 años. De todos modos no me acababa de hacer a la idea de ello, parecía bastante viva. Y guapa.

-Entonces, ¿de que hablabais?- Pregunta ella en un inglés perfecto y todos giraron las cabezas sorprendidos hacia Ruth. Yo me río entre dientes de la reacción que ha causado entre todos con su colgante y ella me guiña el ojo sonriendo también. Entonces Piper le pregunta curiosa, aunque parece que adivina lo que ha pasado, porque me mira de reojo.

-¿Ruth como es que sabes hablar inglés?

-Mi colgante, es una especie de chisme que me permite hablar cualquier idioma y también me protege de los monstruos. Según mi...-ahí se trabó un poco hablando pero se recompuso y siguió contando cosas sobre su colgante- madre se lo dio Selene al dejarme en su casa en un cesto, dijo que me ayudaría a crecer tranquila.

En ese momento todo el mundo se quedó mirándola asombrados por la ligereza con la que estaba hablando del asunto de su madre. Ella se puso a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa y dijo, algo mas nerviosa.

-Bueno no estoy aquí para que me observen asombrados, debería ser yo quien tuviera esa cara. Así que respondan a mi pregunta, ¿de qué estaban hablando?- dijo esto con naturalidad, como si hubiera salido de si misma pero era un tono de mando, haciendo que ella se viera la mayor y todos nosotros como los niños pequeños a los que hay que regañar. La chica tiene nivel, me dije. Entonces Percy le habló.

-Estábamos hablando sobre cómo podríamos llevarte al Campamento Europa.

-Ah, pero no tendríais que ocuparos de eso, vosotros tenéis vuestra propia misión de la que ocuparos ¿no?- Dijo mirándonos con curiosidad, seguramente, en este momento se estaría preguntando cuanto de real había en sus historias.

-En realidad no nos importa llevarte, eres una semidiosa cómo nosotros y después de lo que hemos hecho que pasaras en esta tarde te mereces un compensación ¿no?- Contestó Percy, logrando una breve mirada de alivio en el rostro de la niña. Los demás asentimos, apoyando sus palabras.

-Además, Afrodita nos dijo que tú podrías ayudarnos con nuestra misión.- Añade Annabeth, eligiendo así contarle todo lo que sabemos a Ruth. Esta la mira un tanto... aterrorizada.

-Pero... pero yo no sé en que podría ayudaros, he descubierto que soy una semidiosa hace una hora.

-Tranquila, ella no dijo nada de que participases en la misión solo de que, a lo mejor sin querer, podrías darnos algún dato que podría ser nos de utilidad. Nada más.-Le dice Hazel, intentando tranquilizarla y lanzando una mirada de enfado a Annabeth. Esta ni se inmutó y yo comprendía su posición, tarde o temprano le hubiéramos tenido que contar lo de Afrodita a la chica, así que mejor ahora. De todos modos parece que ahora se tranquilizó un poco aunque seguía dando pequeños golpecitos rápidos a la mesa con los dedos, con un tic nervioso.

-Está bien, pero hablemos de eso luego. Ahora estamos pensando en cómo te podríamos llevar al Campamento Europa.- Dice Jason, en un intento de reconducir la conversación. Entonces escuchó cómo Frank susurra en voz baja. -"Porqué será que no me extraña que haya otro campamento del que no teníamos ni idea en Europa"- Llevaba razón, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Con todo el lío que formó Hera al dar a conocer, después de hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro, al Campamento Mestizo y al Campamento Júpiter, a nadie le sorprendía que apareciese otro campamento en Europa.

-Oh, bueno. Mi madre le dio un mapa a Leo.-Dijo Ruth. Habló con tranquilidad y los demás me observaron alzando las cejas. De nuevo me había callado un dato sobre lo que había pasado, pero hombre, con todo este asunto uno no puede estar pendiente de todo. Yo saqué el mapa y lo extendí sobre la mesa. Se veía toda la provincia de Cádiz y a unos kilómetros de aquí se podía ver una cruz que señalaba dónde estaba el Campamento Europa.

-Bien esta cruz de aquí es el Campamento Europa, está a solo unos kilómetros de aquí, ¿verdad Ruth?- Ella examinó el mapa con expresión seria y dijo.

-Si, conozco la zona, cerca de allí hay un pueblo, que es dónde viven algunos familiares mios. Creo que eran familiares míos, ahora no se lo que son.- Añadió ella con expresión triste.

-Entonces podríamos salir ahora, ¿no? Parece que tiene un acceso por la playa. -Dijo Percy después de un silencio en el que nadie sabe que decir a la respuesta de Ruth.

-Hala, es que no vas a dejar que la pobre chica descanse. Seguro que quieres dormir un rato ¿no?- Dijo Hazel mirando por Ruth. Pero esta para su sorpresa le contesta.

-No esta bien, me gusta la noche. Es el tiempo ideal para hacer cosas que son secretas, pienso yo. -Ruth tenía una expresión en la cara de gran deleite al pensar en la noche. -Y además hoy hay Luna Llena, seguro que nos protegerá.- Dicho esto pensé que realmente podría pasar por una hija de Selene. Con ese cabellos oscuro y salvaje y esos ojos que brillaban con destellos plata, a pesar de ser oscuros también, parecía una ninfa de la Luna, si existieran claro. Quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza idiota, me dije con pesar, no ves que tiene cuatro años menos que tú. Pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que era guapa. Entonces Annabeth la miró, admirada por la expresión de determinación de la chica.

-Entonces vámonos ya. Leo, ¿puedes poner el barco en marcha?- Me preguntó Annabeth y yo asentí con la cabeza. Aunque podría haberle pedido a Percy o a Jason que igualmente lo condujesen hasta ese sitio, yo era el que mejor conocía el barco y de todos modos el único aparte de ella que podía ponerlo en marcha. Entonces Frank pregunta una cosa, después de haber estado misteriosamente callado todo este tiempo.

-Sí, pero antes ¿podríamos cenar algo no?-Los demás le miramos sonriendo y asentimos. Era increíble como se le pasaba a uno el tiempo.


	5. Cena en un trirreme griego

_CAPITULO 5: __Cena en un trirreme griego __(Pero cuándo he llegado yo a esto?)_

_ANNABETH_

Cuándo Frank dijo esto, (algo sorprendente, ya que se nos había olvidado a todos la cena, con la novedad de Ruth) sacamos los platos y los vasos mágicos, en los que aparecía la comida que quisieras o bebida que tu pidieras. Cuándo se lo contamos a la joven esta no parecía demasiado convencida aunque hizo lo que Hazel le indicó y en seguida apareció en su plato, pasta fresca con queso rallado por encima. La miré intentando averiguar como sería Ruth. No me cuadraba que estuviera llevándolo todo tan bien, aunque Leo y Piper hayan dicho que se había desahogado en el camino de vuelta. Y para rematar, su "madre" decía que Selene era su progenitora olímpica, cuándo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, tal como lo hiciera Pan hace algunos años. Esa chica y su llegada habían sido un gran misterio. Cuándo apareció hace un rato por las escaleras traía una expresión seria y resuelta, como si ya hubiera aceptado lo que había pasado aunque yo sabía por experiencia que eso no era algo que sucediera tan rápidamente. Me inquietaba un poco, aunque a la vez me parecía algo admirable en alguien tan joven. Aunque recordé que esa era la edad hacia la que había tenido mi primera misión con Percy y Grover, tratando de recuperar el rayo maestro de Zeus. Sonreí al pensar en ello, parecía que había sucedido en otra vida. Así que trataba de comer algo, aunque mis pensamientos estuvieran mas bien en otra parte en ese momento. Por lo que no me extrañé cuando no me enteré de que me habían preguntado algo.

-Sí, bueno es que estaba en otra parte, ¿qué habíais dicho?- Los demás me miraron con extrañeza, era raro que no estuviera pendiente de la conversación. Aunque Ruth no me miraba extrañada sino mas bien con curiosidad. Esa era una de las primeras expresiones que había visto en ella, la curiosidad. Parecía que siempre estaba presente en su rostro.

-Te preguntaba sobre si estabas de acuerdo en que sería genial visitar las pirámides de Guiza.- Me dice Ruth, sonriendo.- Yo opino que estaría genial, su misteriosa construcción y toda la historia que guardan...

-Pero su construcción no fue tan misteriosa, las ultimas investigaciones al respecto muestran- En ese momento noté las miradas reprobadoras de los demás, pensando que iba a aburrirlos a todos con mi incansable charla de arquitectura. Pero noté como Ruth escuchaba interesada, así que proseguí.- Muestran que podrían haber sido levantadas según un sistema de rampas y mediante un montón de esclavos. En realidad no es tan misterioso.

-Ya, yo también lo había escuchado, pero si piensas así durante todo el rato le quitas la magia. Prefiero pensar que es un gran misterio.- me contesta ella, yo la miré algo sorprendida. Mmm parecía que después de todo nos íbamos a acabar llevando bien.

-Ya verás como después de un rato siendo semidiosa vas a acabar como poco, recelando de la historia antigua y seguro que no te parece tan genial.-Le dije, tratando de probar su interés por ese tipo de historia. Tal y como pensé su mirada se oscureció un poco y parecía algo ofendida. Estaba segura de que le encantaba la historia y que esa afirmación le había parecido una gran bobada. El resto del comedor estaba en silencio atentos a nuestra conversación.

-Lo dudo mucho, he estado enganchada a la historia antigua de cualquier civilización que pillara desde que era pequeña, me extraña mucho que algún día se me quite el interés en ese tema.- Dijo ella y entonces yo sonreí.

-Me parece que nos llevaremos bien.- Ruth me miró, parecía aliviada en cierto modo cómo si hubiera estado preocupada por caerme bien. Que dulce parece, pensé, cuándo se preocupa por esos detalles tontos y no por todo lo que se le viene encima. Seguimos cenando, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que todos los ruidos de la cena se habían apagado. Entonces Jason intervino en la conversación.

-Y entonces Ruth, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa afición por la historia?- Ella se tomó un tenedor lleno de pasta antes de contestar a su pregunta. Y sonríe, pero de verdad. Tenía la sensación de que era la misma cara que yo ponía cuándo me preguntaban por la arquitectura y esos datos que me encantaban.

-Desde siempre como he dicho antes, aunque se intensificó cuándo empecé a leer unos libros de mitología egipcia. Las Crónicas Kane.- De pronto se quedó pensando un momento y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

-¿Ruth estás bien?- Le preguntó Hazel, preocupada.

-Sí... es solo.. que... El hombre que escribió esos libros también escribió los que hablan de vosotros y pensé que si...

-Que si esos libros eran reales también podían serlo los que hablan de Egipto ¿no?- Completó Percy y ella asintió todavía algo pálida.

Yo pensé en lo que había dicho Ruth. Visto así tenía su lógica, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarme quien podría ser ese hombre, aunque seguramente publicaba sus libros bajo un seudónimo. Otra cosa más en la que tendría que pensar.

-Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso ahora, porque si no me equivoco los protagonistas del libro son buenos y ya han acabado con la "amenaza" a la que tendrían que hacer frente ¿no?- Preguntó Piper. Ruth pareció dudar durante un momento, pero acabó por asentir.

-Sí, en los libros ya se ha acabado la amenaza principal. Pero es solo que todo esto... Me parece demasiado extraño para que sea real.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Percy.- Todo esto es demasiado extraño como para que cualquier persona intente comprenderlo. Yo mismo todavía no lo comprendo.- Añadió él con un tono más bromista y Ruth sonrió un poco. Parecía increíble volver a tenerlo de vuelta después de tanto tiempo buscándolo. Suspiré.

-Bueno parece que ya hemos acabado de cenar. -Dije yo y abandonamos el comedor. Aunque todavía me dio tiempo de ver cómo Ruth y Hazel se escabullían hacia la cubierta. _Que extraño,_ pensé. Pero me fui hacia mi cuarto, estaba cansada y había que recuperarse después de muchos días de acción.

* * *

_HAZEL_

Cuándo salimos de comer, noté que Ruth estaba como preocupada, así que en vez de irme a mi cuarto la acompañé a cubierta dónde se puso a observar las estrellas con aire soñador. Era extraña. No tanto como yo, supongo, pero era algo extraña. Además tenía un año menos que yo y no es que me importara demasiado, pero desde que había vuelto mis únicos amigos habían sido siempre mayores que yo. Ella tardó un rato en hablarme aunque estaba segura de que se había percatado en seguida de que la había seguido hasta allí. La luz de la Luna la reflejaba borrosa, como si no fuera del todo consistente y me costaba mirarla así que sencillamente miré hacia el mar.

-Hola Hazel.

-Um.. Hola, venía a ver cómo estabas, ya sabes por todo lo que ha pasado hoy.- Le dije sin saber como reaccionaría ella.

-No lo se realmente. Sabes, ahora me estoy preguntando, que a lo mejor mi padre no es mi padre ¿sabes? Porque mi "madre" no ha dicho que la diosa le dijera que yo era hija de él.- Me dijo, sonando preocupada, pero también algo curiosa.

-Pues, yo creo que lo más seguro es que fuera tu padre, sino te lo hubiera dicho ¿no?- Le dije yo, intentando quitarle un poco su preocupación.

-Sí, seguro que mi madre me lo hubiera dicho.-Dijo ella más segura.

-Por cierto, ¿de que trabaja tu padre?

-Es astrónomo, se pirra por las estrellas y todas las cosas del espacio. Se quedó bastante alucinado cuándo apareció la constelación de la cazadora.- Y se rió entre dientes. Yo pensé que cómo el padre era astrónomo no era de extrañar que la diosa de la Luna se fijara en él.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces seguro que es tu verdadero padre.-Le dije.

-Ahora que lo dices, no me extraña que se fijara en el. Gracias.- Dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has dado algo de esperanza.- Dijo volviéndose de nuevo a la Luna. Yo lo interpreté como un gesto de despedida y me fui, aunque antes le dije:

-Por cierto, puedes venir a mi cuarto para dormir.- Y esa vez, definitivamente me marché de allí. No había ganas de quedarme demasiado tiempo, yo ya tenía mis propios problemas.


	6. Rapto en el barco

_CAPITULO 6: __Rapto en el barco_

_RUTH_

Había permanecido pensando y contemplando la Luna en cubierta la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que el cansancio había podido conmigo y me fui hacia el cuarto de Hazel. Había conseguido aclarar mis pensamientos un poco y gracias a la charla con Hazel mi preocupación respecto a quien podría ser mi padre disminuyó considerablemente, pero seguía sintiéndome inquieta. Me puse el pijama sin encender la luz y me dormí. Cuándo me levanté por la mañana, Hazel ya estaba levantada y se escuchaba el sonido de una ducha a lo lejos o quizás era yo la que estaba lejos de allí. Abrí mi maleta me cogí unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, junto con mi ropa interior y esperé a que quien sea que estuviera en la ducha saliera. (También le cogí prestada una toalla limpia a Hazel, pero eso no viene a cuento.) Cuándo escuché la puerta del baño abrirse salí a toda prisa del cuarto y casi me tropiezo con Piper, que salía del baño en ese momento, me sonríe levente y dice:

-Oh, ya te has levantado. Cuándo te duches pasa por el comedor y cogete algo de desayuno, luego sal si quieres a cubierta o léete algún libro, no llegaremos al Campamento hasta mediodía.- Y se va hacia fuera sin esperar mi respuesta. Yo simplemente me meto en el baño y disfruto de una merecida ducha, después del ajetreado día de ayer. Todavía no me lo creía del todo, pero después de una noche ya empezaba a aceptar que mi vida había cambiado, tal y como acostumbraba a leer en los libros. Salí de la ducha, me vestí y peiné el pelo mojado y después de coger una tostada del comedor y de beberme un cola-cao salí a cubierta. Allí estaban Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel y Percy. A Leo y a Annabeth no se los veía por ninguna parte, cosa bastante extraña, pero recordé lo que había dicho Annabeth ayer y supuse que estaría descansando después de pasar buena parte de la noche en vela. En cuanto a Annabeth no me preocupaba ya que la había visto deslizarse fuera de su habitación en el momento en que yo subía aquí arriba. Solo dios sabe que estaría haciendo. Solo dios, que bueno Ruth, me dijo mi yo molesta interior. Cállate, le dije, mientras me encaminaba hacia donde estaba Percy, no necesito de tus molestos comentarios ahora mismo. Cuándo llegué me puse en la barandilla y saludé, algo nerviosa.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿has pasado bien la noche?- Me contesta observándome de reojo. Parecía divertido por mi nerviosismo y yo pasé un poco de esa vocecita chillona en mi cabeza que hablaba.

-Sí, aunque me acosté bastante tarde, pero por alguna razón me encuentro bien. -Me observó algo extrañado por mi comentario, pero cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Bueno, dentro de poco llegaremos a la Albufeira. ¿Que te está pareciendo

todo este tema?

-Una completa locura. -Dije yo.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.- Dijo el riendo. Estuve callada un momento, pensando en que hacer hasta que di con ello.

-Creo que voy a pasar el rato leyendo ¿sabes?- Me miró un momento y dijo.

-Sabes, creo que eres una de las pocas semidiosas que no es disléxica y a la que además le gusta leer.

-Creo que no me sorprende. -Le dije encogiéndome de hombros y me di la vuelta para ir hacia el camarote de Hazel a coger los libros. Entonces un gran golpe sacudió el barco y todo fue a cámara lenta. Caí de rodillas al suelo y una niebla extraña lo invadió todo, solo se escuchaban las voces de los demás y unas personas hablando en portugués. ¿Hablando en Portugués? Que diablos estaba pasando. Pero no pude preguntarme mucho más porque de nuevo y por segunda vez en dos días caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_LEO_

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Tanto que no nos dio tiempo de hacer nada antes de caer dormidos por la niebla. Cuándo desperté estaba en una habitación extraña, en un cuarto extraño y se escuchaban voces extrañas hablar. Así que esto es lo que debió sentir Ruth cuándo despertó en el barco, pensé. Abrí los ojos despacio y vi donde estaba. Parecía una gran habitación de madera en tierra, porque no se notaba el balanceo de ningún barco. Enseguida me puse a mirar alrededor para intentar averiguar donde estaban los demás. Encontrarlos no me llevó demasiado tiempo ya que también descansaban inconscientes en camas parecidas a la mía. Todo el lugar parecía una especie de cabaña y tenía grandes ventanales a la costa. Me incorporé y los que ocupaban la sala (un hombre, una ninfa y una chica de unos 14 años) se giraron y me observaron.

-Vaya parece que ya te has despertado. Eres el primero de tus amigos que lo hace. -Dijo la ninfa en perfecto inglés. (Que por cierto, ¿que estaba haciendo una ninfa aquí?) Se volvió hacia las dos personas que la acompañaban e indicó a la chica que hiciera algo. Un momento después, le había musitado algo a su colgante y estaba hablando conmigo. Entonces me di cuenta de que el colgante debía ser como el de Ruth, uno comunicativo.

-Lo siento por la niebla somnífera, pero era necesario. Un trirreme griego acercándose a nuestro campamento es algo muy extraño en estos tiempos. Por cierto soy Nina D'Ascolli. - Dijo ella rápidamente. Hablaba con un acento algo musical y por eso y por su apellido deduje que debía de ser italiana. El hombre, se adelantó un poco y bajó la cabeza. Parecía estar a punto de hablar pero Ruth lo interrumpió poniéndose a mi lado rápidamente y preguntando en español. _¿Quienes sois?_ Había dicho. Entonces se miró el colgante sorprendida y le susurro algo, cuándo volvió a hablar, hablaba en inglés de nuevo.

* * *

_RUTH_

-¿Quienes sois?- Pregunté de nuevo al lado de Leo, pero esta vez en inglés, después de despertar por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de 24 horas en un lugar que no conocía. Sinceramente no me había sorprendido demasiado después del día de locos que pasé ayer. Lo que si me sorprendió fue que contestaran tan rápido a mi pregunta.

-Yo soy Gerik, director de actividades del Campamento Europa. -Dijo el hombre amablemente.- Por supuesto también soy un semidiós. Hijo de Hermes.

-Yo soy Althea, la directora del campamento. Como puedes ver soy una ninfa.- Dijo la joven a su lado, aunque había algo en su mirada que te indicaba que era mayor. Entonces la chica al lado de ellos se presentó.

-Nina D'Ascolli, hija de Afrodita y la que más o menos mueve las cosas por aquí.- Me sonrió y volvió a hablar. -Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas pero será mejor que esperemos a que todo el mundo este despierto, así no será necesario repetirlo todo cada vez que alguien despierte. -Había algo en esa chica que no me gustaba, parecía... demasiado segura de sí misma. Se parecía demasiado a las niñas cursis de mi colegio. Así que tomé nota de ello y me senté al lado de Leo en la cama.

-Pero poneos cómodos os hemos traído vuestras cosas del barco.- Continuó Althea, con voz amable.

-Pero señora Althea...-Empecé yo a decir.

-Eh, eso de señora nada, dime solo Althea. ¿Y por cierto como te llamas tú y tú adorable compañero?

-Yo soy Leo y ella es Ruth, hemos venido porque ella necesita quedarse en vuestro campamento.- Contestó rápidamente Leo. Yo lo miré de reojo y Althea me miró a mí alzando una ceja.

-Vaya, yo suponía que ella estaría con vosotros en alguno de los campamentos americanos. Aunque está claro que no eres de allí, no tienes su acento claro, pero suponía...- Dijo Althea como hablando para sí misma. Me parecía bastante extraño que esa ninfa de cabello azulado y ojazos verdes, que no aparentaba más de 20 años, fuera la directora del campamento Europa, aunque sabía que los seres mágicos vivían mucho mas que una persona normal y que por eso mismo podían parecer mucho más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran.- Bueno si tu vas a entrar en este campamento tendremos que registrarte con algún grupo... ¿De quien eres hija, querida? O no lo sabes, porque si no lo sabes tendremos que colocarte con el grupo de no reclamados y visitantes...-La ninfa no paraba de hablar, estaba a punto contestar, pero de nuevo Leo se adelantó preguntando.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de los campamento en Estados Unidos?- Parecía curioso, su voz no sonaba tan seca como antes. Entonces Althea sonrió conspirativamente.

-Oh, bueno. No soy tonta sabes, se que ahora el Olimpo se halla en los Estados Unidos y el numero de semidioses aquí es mucho menor que antes. En la edad dorada de España aquí teníamos como 100 o 200semidioses, ahora rondamos los sesenta. Así que supuse que el viejo Quiron habría montado otro campamento allí. Aparte del campamento romano correspondiente, claro, aunque aquí hace tiempo que nos dejamos de doble campamento, todos los mestizos vienen aquí y no suele haber demasiadas peleas.

-¿Tu conociste a Quiron?- Preguntó Annabeth desde una cama cercana. Tenía la voz pastosa y parecía que se había levantado hace poco, justo a tiempo de escuchar lo ultimo que Althea había dicho. Althea volvió a sonreír e iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo cuando Gerik la cortó amablemente.

-Althea, creo que deberíamos de esperar a que estén todos despiertos para empezar a explicarles las cosas, como dijo Nina antes. Mientras tanto podríamos ir le enseñando el campamento a Ruth y a sus dos acompañantes ¿no te parece?- Ella asintió con aire de despistada.

-Ah si, es verdad. Nina, ¿te importaría enseñarles el campamento y explicarle de que va todo esto a Ruth, Leo y la señorita...?

-Annabeth.- Contestó ella rápidamente.

-Por supuesto Althea.-Contestó Nina con una sonrisa.- Chicas y Leo, acompañadme fuera. Os voy a enseñar todo esto.

* * *

AUTORA: Bueno, he aquí dos nuevos capítulos. Los estoy resubiendo en fanfiction mientras escribo el doce así que de momento no tardaré demasiado en poner los demás. En mi One-Shoot _Un día en Central Park_ decía que aparecerían otros Nina y Alex y acabamos de conocer a Nina ;D Tratad de adivinidad de quien será hijo Alex.


	7. Paseando por el Campamento

CAPITULO 7: Paseando por el campamento.

_RUTH_

Cuándo salimos por las puertas de madera entramos en un ancho pasillo, con los mismos grandes ventanales de la sala de antes. Me quedé muy sorprendida al ver que al Sol ya le quedaba poco para desaparecer por el horizonte. Me obligo a no mirar a través de ellos porque quiero llevarme una sorpresa cuándo salgamos al exterior. En cambio Leo y Annabeth si miran por los ventanales con expresiones de asombro, mientras Nina nos guía hacia la salida a la par que nos va explicando donde estamos:

-Nos encontramos en el edificio principal del campamento, construido en el siglo XV. El campamento esta construido en una especie de minimundo, fuera del plano en el que se encuentra la Tierra, por lo que es imposible rastrearlo o encontrarlo a no ser que te digan donde se encuentra o nosotros te llevemos dentro.- Annabeth la observa con expresión curiosa.

-¿Y como supisteis encontrar esta fisura en el tejido entre dimensiones?- Pregunta ella, Nina se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-Ni la mas remota idea, se lo tendrás que preguntar a los hijos de Hécate o a los de Atenea, pero creo que algún dios interfirió en ello.- Se paró delante de una puerta de color caoba, estilo señorial.- Y detrás de esta puerta, señoras y señor, está el campamento Europa. ¡Tachán!- Dice ella al abrir la puerta de par en par, salimos al exterior y... Wow, me quedo boquiabierta. Detrás de nosotros se alza un gran edificio antiguo, pero muy bien conservado, con enredaderas y un pequeño patio a su alrededor. Pero eso no es lo que me impacta, sino el gran claro que se extiende ante nosotros y los inmensos árboles (secuoyas seguramente) que lo rodean. En uno u dos de ellos (no los puedo distinguir bien) parece haber cabañas de madera en su cima y escaleras de caracol, que lleva hasta la cima. A lo largo del inmenso claro se ven algunos edificios salteados y pequeños recintos que supongo, se utilizaran en los distintos entrenamientos o actividades lúdicas. Al fondo del todo se ve el mar, un bonito y brillante mar de color turquesa y una playa de arenas blancas.

-¡Es maravilloso!- Digo yo emocionada. A mis lados veo a Annabeth y a Leo con la misma expresión de asombro en sus caras. Nina parece muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿A que sí?, pues esto no es nada. Pero tendremos que dividirnos, me gustaría enseñarle todo esto a Ruth mas profundamente ya que por lo que parece se va a quedar aquí con nosotros una temporada.- Annabeth nos mira, tratado de averiguar cuanto le habremos contado a Nina y los otros. Parece que todavía no se fía del todo, pero no dice nada. De todos modos no le da tiempo porque Nina vuelve a echar a andar, pero más rápido (casi corre), hacia un campo de tiro con arco, donde algunos chicos están practicando. Cuándo llega empieza a llamar a uno de ellos a voces.

-¡Alex! ¡Ven un momento Alex!- Uno de los chicos, que parece bastante harto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que Nina lo llame a gritos varias veces al día. Deja el arco en el suelo y viene hacia nosotros. Cuándo está lo bastante cerca para poder verlo bien, casi se me caen las gafas de la impresión. Es guapo. Muy guapo. Demasiado guapo. Ahora entiendo porque Nina lo mira así. Y no parece demasiado mayor que yo, deberá tener unos 13 o 14 años. Me quedo un rato observándolo discretamente. Tiene un pelo castaño claro, con reflejos dorados y que va un poco a su aire, los ojos son de color claro, aunque desde esta distancia no se puede ver bien el color. Es algo mas alto que yo y su piel es de un tono moreno dorado. Y aunque por su cara cruza una expresión de fastidio, sigue pareciendo mono.

-¿Que quieres Nina?-Pregunta con tono hastiado mientras echa nos echa un vistazo.- ¿Sois nuevos campistas?

-No, bueno yo sí, pero ellos no.-Contesto, me alegro mucho cuándo mi voz suena normal.

-Y por eso me preguntaba si podrías darles una vista general de todo esto a Leo y Annabeth. -Dice Nina señalándolos con la mano.-Yo me encargaría de enseñarle todo esto mas profundamente a Ruth y enseñarle todas las cabañas y tal.

-Oh vamos Nina, sabes que hay gente mayor y con mejor conocimiento de esto que yo. ¿No podrías pedírselo a otro?- Dice él, parece que ya han pasado antes por esta discusión.- Y además, ¿porque le tienes que enseñar tú todo esto a la nueva? Ya que estamos me podrías dejar a mí.

En este momento, la sonrisa de Nina se vuelve un poco farsa. _Le gusta_, pienso con asombro, _le gusta y por eso prefiere que se encargue de ellos dos antes que de mí. _Es ridículo, yo no supongo ningún peligro para ella ni para nadie en estos asuntos. Soy mas bien normalita y en el colegio nadie se ha fijado en mí. Casi me entraron ganas de echarme a reír. Alex lo nota y me lanza un guiño, como si también el supiera las intenciones de Nina y le hicieran gracia. Me animé por eso y Nina lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-Vale esta bien. Encargate tú de enseñarle todo esto a Ruth.- Mira a Annabeth y a Leo.-Venga chicos, os he tocado de guía turística. Y Alex, acuerdate de preguntarle por su pariente divino y sus habilidades.

-Que si, que si. Anda dejame ya, no soy un bebe que no sabe ni como comer.- Se gira hacia mí y sonríe. -Y ahora señorita, haría el favor de acompañarme hacia las cabañas.

-Por supuesto, señorito.- Conteste yo en el mismo tono. Alza una ceja, supongo que se ha llevado una impresión equivocada de mi personalidad. Soy muy capaz de devolver las bromas. Y le sigo hasta las cabañas caminando.

-Aquí nos organizamos por habilidades debido a que hay un gran numero de semidioses hijos de dioses menores, por esa misma razón las cabañas están separadas en dos partes, chicas y chicos. Verás como el lado de tu progenitor devino no cuenta a la hora de mantener relaciones, excepto en el caso de que sea el padre de los dos, se nos mantiene separados para que no hagamos nada raro por la noche.- Yo me río suavemente al captar por donde van sus palabras.- Sí una estupidez, de todos modos es bastante fácil colarse en el cuarto de las chicas.

-Hablas como si te hubieras colado allí en mas de una ocasión.- Le digo alzando una ceja, Alex simplemente me mira con una sonrisa risueña.-¿Oh venga ya, te has colado en lo de las chicas?- Le pregunto yo asombrada. Él simplemente deja que su sonrisa se haga más ancha y sigue caminando, hasta que llegamos al borde de un pequeño foso rodeado de alambres. Aparto mi mirada de Alex y miro al edificio. Se escucha una musica extraña discordante y aunque tiene un aspecto normal no puedo evitar pensar que esa cabaña me parece espeluznante.

-La cabaña de la guerra, aquí vienen todos los hijos de Ares o Marte y los de algún dios menor que este relacionado con la guerra.-Me mira de reojo y antes de que siga hablando lo interrumpo.

-¿Marte?- Pregunto solamente, olvidando lo que Althea había dicho antes, él me sonríe con condescendencia.

-Claro, niña boba. Aquí también tenemos a semidioses romanos y de momento no ha estallado todo en una guerra mundial, aunque supongo que se debe a que somos demasiado pocos para iniciar una.- Le doy una torta en el brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme una niña boba o yo te llamaré niño estúpido.- El me mira de nuevo alzando una ceja.

-Vaya parece que la chica tiene carácter. Me gusta. Eso significa que no eres una chica tonta como Nina, que a pesar de ser italiana es la más tonta que he visto nunca, siempre preocupándose de la moda o de quien es el más guapo.- Sonrío disimuladamente ante aquello, pero de pronto un detalle me llama la atención.

-Has dicho a pesar de ser italiana, ¿por qué?- El me mira, haciendo como que esta muy decepcionado mientras me lleva hasta otro edificio cercano.

-Y yo que creía que eras una chica sabiduría. A este paso deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que mi acento es italiano y por lo tanto yo soy italiano.-Había un deje de burla en su voz, así que le volví a dar en el brazo.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos hablando en inglés? Yo soy española.- Él se encoge de hombros.

-Ni la mas remota idea. ¿Te gustaría que cambiásemos al italiano?- Asentí, distraída por las escenas que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor. Observé cómo él simplemente murmuraba _apagado_ a su colgante, mientras que yo le dije al mio,_italiano_. En ese momento llegamos a una pequeña plaza de piedra con una fuente con un cupido que echaba agua por el pie. No me hizo falta mirar los tono rosas y blancos de la fachada, ni el cartelito en letras cursivas que ponía _AMOR/BELLEZA _encima de la puerta para averiguar que esa era la casa de los niños de Afrodita y de todo hijo de un dios que tuviera algo que ver con el amor y la estética. En ese momento unas chicas que pasaban por allí saludaron a Alex emocionadas. Él ni las miró, simplemente contempló el edificio con el mismo fastidio con el que había mirado a Nina minutos antes.

-Y aquí es donde se concentra el mayor numero de idiotas que el mundo haya visto.- Dice él. Ahora que habla en su italiano natal su acento se nota mucho más que antes. Sin embargo, antes de contestar le doy otro golpe en el brazo.

-Eso por una amiga mía. Es hija de Afrodita y no es una idiota.

-Me vas a dejar el brazo magullado como sigas así. ¿Tu sabes cuantas chicas matarían por estar dando este paseo conmigo?- Le doy otro golpe en el brazo.

-Pero yo no soy una de esas chicas, así que sigue con tu ruta turística.- Las dos horas siguientes las pasamos así. Él me iba enseñando los edificios, me contaba su historia y yo de vez en cuándo le daba alguna torta. De esta manera me enteré de que había cinco cabañas en las copas de los árboles, las de _MUSICA/BELLEZA_, _CAZA_, _CIELO_, _SOL/LUNA_ y _VIENTO_. Me contó que decían que había sido un autentico quebradero de cabeza donde meter a los hij s de Apolo, ya que podían estar en dos cabañas, al final simplemente se decidió que el mismo chico decidiera por la vertiente que más le atraía. También de que la de _AGUA_ se ubicaba en medio del pequeño mar que allí existía, conectado al resto de la tierra por un puente de madera y de que había un hermoso teatro, también en la playa. Terminamos de visitar sitios y acabamos sentados en el puente de la cabaña _AGUA _son nuestros pies danzando en el aire y las olas rompiendo debajo de nosotros. Entonces yo pregunté:

-¿Cómo es que aquí hay un mar? No se supone que estamos aislados en un plano distinto.

-Sí, lo que pasa que este agua es del mismo océano Atlántico. Como tu misma has dicho antes estamos en un plano distinto y este lugar está en las costas de Portugal, como aquí. La diferencia es que un semidiós o cualquier persona inmune a la niebla vería este lugar, solamente pudiéndose acercar si nosotros lo permitimos.- El me mira con la cabeza ladeada.- Ciertamente es un buen lugar para estar sino tienes dónde ir. Por cierto, ¿sabes quien podría ser tu progenitor divino?- Ha cambiado de tema rápidamente al empezar a hablar de los sitios donde ir. Ahora me doy cuenta de que por su tono no va a poder volver a su casa o simplemente es demasiado peligroso, por lo que tendrá que pasarse la mayor parte de su vida aquí. Así que decido contestar a su pregunta sin comentar nada.

-Mi.. Bueno la señora que me cuidó y que yo creía mi madre hasta hace poco, dijo que fue Selene quien me dio para que me cuidara. El caso es que es una locura.-Le miro de reojo, pero no se ha sobresaltado ni nada simplemente mira el mar con expresión soñadora.- No me miras raro ni nada, eso es extraño. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Oh bueno, ¿es que no has prestado atención antes? ¿Para quien crees que es la cabaña de _SOL/LUNA_? Para los hijos de Helios y Selene, de vez en cuando aparece algún hijo de Apolo con algunos poderes sobre la luz, pero poco más. Nosotros somos los que podemos manejar mejor la luz. Son bastante raros y solo suelen aparecer en momentos de inestabilidad. Tampoco me sobresalto demasiado porque yo mismo soy un hijo de Helios y de todos modos todavía no has recibido la marca ¿no?-Wow, ¿él es hijo de Helios? ¿Eso significa que vamos a compartir cabaña? Dioses que cosa tan extraña. De todos modos pensé en lo de la marca y recordé que no había habido ninguna señal ni nada que me indicara quien era mi progenitor olímpico, por lo que todavía podría ser cualquier otro y que mi madre estuviera equivocada. Alex debió de notar algo en mi cara porque sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, supondremos que no. De todos modos ya esta anocheciendo así que tenemos que volver para cenar. ¿No querrás perderte tu primera cena en el campamento verdad?- Y así nos levantamos y volvimos al gran claro.

* * *

AUTORA: Lo sé, tardé demasiado xD Y eso que no tenía ni que escribir este capi pero con las navidades se me ha ido todo de la cabeza. Y muchísimas gracias a l s que me han comentado, me alegra saber que mi historia gusta ;D


	8. Fiesta

_CAPITULO 8: __Fiesta_

_PIPER _

Cuándo desperté me encontré en una sala de enormes ventanales por los que se colaba la luz del atardecer, estaba todo complemente vacío. Observé todo a mi alrededor, buscando alguna señal de los otros cuándo me di cuenta de algo. Jason estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando hacia los ventanales con expresión relajada aunque algo preocupada, seguramente por mí, pero en ese momento no estaba para sutilezas.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Le pregunté algo preocupada. Mi voz sonaba algo pastosa después de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

-Conociendo todo esto. Recuerdas lo que paso en el barco ¿no?- Preguntó él con algo de preocupación, aunque se le notaba mucho mas aliviado ahora que estaba despierto.

-Sí claro, ¿pero donde estamos?- Me sonrió levemente antes de contestarme. Se veía tan cercano, todo lo contrario a su comportamiento de estos últimos días, excepto en los breves momentos en los que podíamos dejar de pensar en la misión un instante.

-No te lo vas a creer. Esto es el campamento Europa y bueno... hay un montón de cosas interesantes por aquí. Ahora te lo contaré todo. El resto hace un rato que salió para verlo y tal, pero yo me quedé aquí esperando a que despertaras.- Me sentí conmovida por su gesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que debería haber pasado toda la tarde aquí encerrado.

-Muchas gracias no tendrías por que haberte quedado...

-Oh vamos, después de todos estos días en los que he caído inconsciente y tu estabas ahí, ¿de verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sola mientras te recuperaras?- Me dijo el acercándose hacia mí. Entonces me besa durante un momento. El tiempo suficiente para dejarme anonadada durante un buen rato.

-Entonces, ¿me dejas que te explique todo este embrollo mientras vamos afuera?-Dijo ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantase. La tomé y sonreí, mientras caminábamos hacia afuera y Jason iba contándomelo todo. Me quedé algo asombrada por todo lo que era aquel lugar. No parecía para nada que estuviéramos en la costa o en cualquier suerte de mundo paralelo, más bien parecía que estaba en medio de un bosque en cualquier lugar del mundo. También me extrañó bastante que una ninfa dirigiera ese lugar, pero bueno cosas mas extrañas nos habían sucedido en los últimos meses. Así que dejamos atrás los grandes ventanales (en serio esta gente tenía una gran obsesión por ellos) y salimos al campamento por una enormes puertas de madera.

Mi reacción, obviamente fue la de quedarme estupefacta, pero es que ese sitio era genial. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos ni idea de hacia donde deberíamos dirigirnos, iba a preguntar que podríamos hacer ahora cuándo vi como Ruth se dirigía a un bosque cercano acompañada por un chico de mas o menos su edad. Parecían estar pasándoselo bien, haciéndose bromas y hablando como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, a pesar de que estaba segura de que se habían conocido hoy. No me gustaba interrumpirlos pero es que no teníamos ni idea de que pasaba ahora así que salí corriendo tras de ellos. Cuándo Ruth me vio se paró de repente y exclamó unas cuantas frases en italiano, con un leve acento y todo. No pude evitar preguntarme, ¿que estaban haciendo esos dos hablando en italiano? Entonces su acompañante le señaló su colgante a Ruth diciendo algo en tono burlón y esta, bastante molesta le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de volverse hacia mí musitándole el nombre del idioma. Antes, al salir del edificio, habíamos visto a más gente ir hacia el bosque y señalándonos en distintos idiomas. Seguramente eramos la novedad del campamento, así que no me extrañó demasiado cuándo Alex nos miró con curiosidad. Me pregunto que cosas le habrá contado Ruth sobre nosotros...

-Hola, ¿que tal estáis?- Dijo ella, luciendo mas aliviada ahora después de haber visto que podía hablar en inglés. Todavía tenía un deje de acento italiano en la voz y Jason sin pensárselo se lo comentó, divertido.

-Ruth, ¿desde cuando hablas italiano y tienes acento?

-¿En serio?- preguntó esta, pareciendo bastante avergonzada.-Eso es culpa de este idiota que me ha echo hablar en italiano y me ha pegado su acento.- Volvió a comentar, esta vez con su tono normal y con deje de enfado en la voz, lanzándole una mirada enfurecida al niño a su lado.

-Mea culpa, lo reconozco. Pero eso te pasa por acceder a hablar conmigo en italiano primeramente y segundo, deja de lanzarme miraditas raras ¿ok?-Dijo el chico en inglés, pero con un acento italiano mucho más reconocible en la voz. Ruth al escuchar sus palabras le dio otra torta en el brazo y este le tiró del pelo. Cuándo parecía que esta le iba a devolver el golpe aun más fuerte en la cabeza, Jason se interpuso entre ellos y les dijo:

-A ver chicos, ya se que estarán súper entretenidos con sus peleitas pero tenemos que ir a cenar y no tenemos ni idea así que si no os importa guiarnos...-Ruth y el joven se dedicaron una ultima mirada de odio antes de volverse hacia nosotros.

-Bueno íbamos hacia allí justo antes de que aparecierais.- dijo Ruth más tranquila, aunque con un deje de reproche en la voz. Estaba empezando a pillar las cosas entre ellos dos.

-Por cierto soy Alex y como ha dicho "lunática" íbamos hacia allí hace un momento por lo que no me importaría guiaros a vosotros.- Dijo el chico. Y yo lo miré con reproche. ¿No se daba cuenta de que solo empeoraba las cosas hablando de esa manera.

-Pues entonces vámonos ¿no?

-Si claro, seguidme por aquí.-Indicó Alex sonriendo. Ruth se colocó de nuevo a su lado y empezaron a discutir de nuevo, seguramente por el mote que le había dado él. Desconecté de ellos dos y los seguimos por un camino. Jason me miró por un momento y dijo en voz baja.

-Estos dos seguro que acaban juntos.- Yo le sonreí y contesté.

-Eso esta claro...

-¡Os he oído!- dijeron esos dos desde delante, justo a la vez. Y yo sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír. Seguimos el trayecto sin más incidentes, mientras Ruth iba preguntándole cosas sobre el campamento a Alex que este contestaba en su mayoría. No se volvieron a enfadar, aunque a veces se soltaban algunos sarcasmos el uno al otro. Nosotros permanecimos en silencio admirando el paisaje a nuestro alrededor, lleno de inmensas secuoyas y de pequeños sonidos. Era, ciertamente, muy bonito. Entonces entramos a un recinto al aire libre, como el comedor del campamento mestizo, pero muy distinto, lo único que tenían en común era pues eso que estaban al aire libre. Si el del campamento Mestizo era estilo de la Antigua Grecia, este de aquí parecía sacado de una película medieval. Un claro, mucho más pequeño que el de antes era el sitio donde se situaban las mesas (era imposible llamarlo comedor) y unas dríade, daban vueltas alrededor, junto con algunos sátiros. Había unos cincuenta o sesenta chicos y chicas desde los 8 a los 18 o 19 años. También había algunos semidioses adultos en corrillos y tal. Luego por los bordes del claro había cuatro largas mesas y una buena fogata en el medio, se escuchaba música que parecía provenir de ninguna parte y algunos atrevidos bailaban en el centro. Ruth, Jason y yo miramos con asombro la escena. Ruth tenía una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y Alex nos, perdón, _la _miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Esto es absolutamente fantástico.-Exclamó Ruth, parecía que ya se estaba empezando a mover inconscientemente al ritmo de la música.

-Por supuesto, ¿que te creías?- Le dijo Alex, luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo.-Bueno ya podéis buscar a vuestros compañeros entre el gentío. Y si se me permite, Ruth ¿te importaría acompañarme en esta noche? Me gustaría presentarte a todo el mundo decente por aquí.- Dijo con una graciosa reverencia. Esta sonrió encantada.

-Por supuesto Alex.-Dijo con la misma voz que la de él. Se giró hacia nosotros y se despidió con un ademán de la mano, entonces se dirigieron juntos hacia un corro de jóvenes de su edad mas o menos. Me volví hacia Jason que tenía en la cara una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Esos dos acaban de...?-Suspiré, no había demasiadas ganas de explicárselo.

-Sí, estaban ligando. Y ahora, ¿cómo encontramos a los demás?

* * *

Off: No pude resistir la tentación de poner esa frase xD No os preocupeis que también subiré el capi 8 ;D


	9. La Señal

_CAPITULO 9:__La señal_

_ANNABETH_

Después de pasar la tarde dando vueltas por aquí y por allí con una Nina desganada enseñándonos todo el Campamento, tenía ganas de relajarme. Necesitaba pensar en todo esto y en como nos afectaba para el futuro, porque, por mucho que nos quisiéramos quedar y conocer a esta gente teníamos que ir hacia Roma. A Nico le quedaba poco tiempo. Pero en vez de dejarnos cenar tranquilos y poder pasar una noche relajante, nos llevaban a una especie de fiesta en el bosque. Genial. Nos habíamos separado porque había gente que quería hablar con nosotros y de la comida ni rastro, hasta que recordé que aquí se cenaba más tarde, mucho más tarde. Así visto, ¿qué hacia todo el mundo aquí? De pronto vi a Jason y a Piper parecían perdidos, seguramente intentando buscarnos entre la multitud. Fui hacia ellos, pasando de la gente que quería hablar conmigo:

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?- Les pregunté cuándo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con ellos.

-Sí, claro. Yo me desperté hace un rato.-Dijo Piper observando una escena detrás mía, no parecía echarme demasiada cuenta. Jason en cambio si me miró.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde se han metido los demás?.-Suspiré, estaban hablando con diversos grupos de gente y algunos de los mayores se habían acercado a nosotros, estaba claro que nosotros eramos su primera novedad en mucho tiempo. Yo había conseguido escabullirme a duras penas.

-Hablando con la gente.-Contesté. Entonces me percaté de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba Ruth.- ¿Y la chica? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Ahí detrás.-Señaló Piper a la escena que estaba mirando detrás mía, suspirando- Dios ya se han vuelto a pelear.

-Pero que estas...-empecé a decir dándome la vuelta. Cuándo mire hacia donde señalaba la vi, peleándose con un chico. En medio de un montón de gente. Dioses... Entonces ella se largó de allí seguida de dos chicas y él le sacó la lengua por detrás.- ¿Quien era ese con el que se estaba peleando?

-Alex.-Dijo Piper.

-Se llevaban peleando todo el camino hasta aquí y luego se fueron juntos como si nada.-Añadió Jason.

-Está claro que van a acabar juntos.-Dijo Piper. Me estaba empezando a asustar un poco, porque estaba hablando igual que su madre cuándo nos la habíamos encontrado. Tal vez se le estaba pegando algo de Afrodita, al fin y al cabo, era su hija. Intenté cambiar de tema rápidamente, cuándo se escuchó un extraño sonido en el aire. Todo el mundo se giró hacia lo que parecía la mesa principal dónde estaban sentados Althea y los

semidioses adultos que había en el campamento. Y sucedió algo inesperado.

_RUTH_

Todo el mundo me miraba y yo no sabía porque. Yo estaba con Mónica y Sandra, dos semidiosas españolas que acababa de conocer, esperando a que Althea dijera lo que tuviera que decirnos cuándo todo el mundo se giró hacia mí. Y un resplandor plateado me recubrió entera. Estaba brillando en plata y sobre mi cabeza una luna en cuarto creciente y dos antorchas cruzadas, los signos más comunes de Selene. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Acababa de ser reclamada. Me dio mucho, mucho yuyu, eso de estar brillando como una piedra preciosa aunque también era algo guay. Seguro que a mamá le hubiera encantado verme así y luego nos hubiéramos reído y bromeado sobre ello... _Contrólate_, me dije, _no te vayas a derrumbar aquí en medio ¿no?_

Althea estaba de los nervios y cuándo la señal se desvaneció y el brillo se aplacó, (digo aplacar porque no se fue del todo, yo todavía seguía brillando levemente en plata), intentó continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era algo extraño, no me parecía que hubiera motivo de ponerse tan nerviosa, aunque cuando lo mencionamos antes en la enfermería durante un breve momento parecía muy nerviosa. ¿Qué me estaría ocultando?

-Sintonicen sus colgantes al inglés.- Comenzó diciendo Althea en portugués, antes de dirigirse hacia nosotros en inglés. (En serio esta mujer/ninfa/loquesea hablaba un chorro de idiomas)-Bueno, una agradable sorpresa querida. Eres hija de Selene lo que significa que estarás en la cabaña _SOL/LUNA_. Alex, ¿te importaría llevarla luego hasta allí?-Dijo ella mirando hacia un punto indeterminado entre la masa de semidioses.

-Por supuesto que no Althea.-Se escuchó su voz, demasiado cercana a mí. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera escondido para aparecer de repente, pero gracias a mi suerte (tan poco efectiva últimamente, que sorpresa que funcionara justo ahora) no lo hizo, hecho que no habría sido de mi agrado.

-Bien, entonces lo que quería decir antes de que Selene nos interrumpiera tan amablemente para reclamar a su hija, era que tenemos un nuevo miembro en el campamento. Ruth, nos acompañará a partir de ahora.- Se escucharon algunos aplausos.- También quería darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, que seguro ya los habrán visto. Ellos forman parte de una delegación de los dos campamentos que hay en Estados Unidos y están de paso debido a una misión. Por favor, comportarse bien con ellos el tiempo que dure su estancia aquí. Y bueno eso es todo ya podéis disfrutar de la cena.- Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio pero una mujer a su lado le susurró algo que hizo que se levantara de nuevo y sonriera torpemente.-Ah y se me olvidaba, para los que lo deseen hoy hay noche de micrófono abierto, ahora pueden comer en paz.-Esta vez se despidió del todo y pudimos elegir un sitio donde sentarnos. Yo no sabía que hacer pero Sandra me dijo.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotras.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté yo.

-Oh sí, me encanta ese brillo que emites.-Dijo Mónica, una chica de Atenea.-Tengo que averiguar que es lo que lo hace funcionar...

-Si ya, pero cállate, ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte.-Contestó Sandra, una hija de Ceres (sí, Ceres, la diosa romana).-Ya tendrás tiempo luego para tus investigaciones. Vamos Ruth acompañanos.-Y nos fuimos hacia el hueco más cercano. Los que se sentaron alrededor nuestra parecían bastante simpáticos y en cuanto me puse ha hablar con ellos me di cuenta de que me caían bastante bien. La mayoría de los que se sentaron en la mesa rondaban los 14 o los 15 años aunque había uno o dos de mi edad, que estaban en el grupo que había conocido al principio. Y de pronto me di cuenta de que los platos y los vasos se habían llenado sin que nadie se acercara. Era curioso, así que le pregunté a Mónica sobre como funcionaba eso. A lo que ella contestó:

-Oh bueno tiene algo que ver con la magia, aunque la comida desde luego no aparee sola primero la preparan y la teletransportan hasta aquí de algún modo.

-¿Cómo los elfos domésticos en Harry Potter?-Le dije sin pensar.

-Pues sí. ¿Debo suponer que no eres disléxica entonces o te has visto las películas?-Me contestó ella sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no lo soy y me encanta leer.-Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-A mi también me encanta leer, aunque prefiero el manga y el anime.

-¿Otaku, entonces?-Le dije yo sonriendo también.

-Sí, otaku, creo que soy la única hija de Atenea otaku.-Nos reímos y volvimos a nuestra comida. Me estaba empezando a gustar esta chica, tenía la pinta de estar incluso más loca que yo.

_PERCY_

Después de contemplar la hermosa señal brillando encima de la cabeza de Ruth, vimos como Jason, Piper y Annabeth venían hasta nosotros. Me preguntaba quien sería ese misterioso Alex. Parecía otro hijo de Selene, teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho Althea, pero bueno, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Yo estaba sentado en una mesa con varias personas a mi alrededor. El resto de nosotros estaba disperso por esa misma mesa y la gente no paraba de hacernos preguntas. Eran bastante simpáticos, pero oye, ahora mismo no tenía ningunas ganas de contestar sus preguntas, así que en cuanto Annabeth se acercó le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Después de sentarse a mi lado y de que Piper y Jason hicieran lo mismo pero enfrente nuestra ella dijo:

-¿Supongo que han aislado a los otros no?

-Supones bien. Los chicos de aquí son muy muy curiosos.-Contesté yo, casi sonriendo al ver las caras de algunos de los que nos habían escuchado.

-Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer mañana ¿no?-Dijo Jason mientras llenaba su plato. Se notaba que tenía hambre y la verdad yo también. Estos portugueses o españoles o lo que quiera que sean comían demasiado tarde para mi gusto.

-Está claro, nos iremos temprano y listo no podemos perder más tiempo.- Dijo Annabeth tajantemente.

-Pero nos han dado protección...-Comenzó a decir Piper.

-Ya, pero hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. -Dije yo casi lastimosamente. No tenía ganas de irme de este lugar, me recordaba al Campamento Mestizo y a los amigos que había dejado allí, pero sabía que el tiempo se acababa y no podíamos retrasarnos más.

-Tienen razón Piper, pero de todos modos luego tendremos que hablarlo con el resto.-Dijo Jason. Era verdad y tampoco es que ese fuera el mejor lugar del mundo para discutir eso. A propósito, ¿dónde estaba Ruth? Lo único que faltaba es que después de todo el lío que habíamos montado se metiera en problemas. Pero de todos modos no me extrañaba demasiado seguro que ya habría conocido a alguien y estaría por ahí haciendo amigos. De los otros no me preocupaba demasiado, estaban cerca, hablando también con los chicos de aquí. Suspiré, estaba un poco harto de descubrir tantas cosas raras y de participar tanto en las intrigas de los dioses.

* * *

Off: Y ahora el capi 10.


	10. Buenas Noches Luna

CAPITULO 10: Buenas Noches

RUTH

Me quedé después de comer animada por Sandra y Mónica. Decían que esto del micrófono abierto era algo digno de ver (principalmente por las tonterías y estupideces que la gente hacía durante las actuaciones). Y que había algunos que se las preparaban durante varios días, ya que esto solo sucedía los viernes cada dos o tres semanas en vacaciones, aunque cuando era mejor era el ultimo día de la temporada de verano en el que todo el mundo participaba. ( Y si no, te obligaban bajo amenazas y lisonjas. Me hubiera gustado ser testigo de ello...) A Alex no le importó demasiado que me quedara, estaba hablando con Nina, seguramente diciendo odiosos comentarios sobre mí, mientras ella asentía encantada por tener su atención. Solo había que ver lo que había soltado antes...

FLASHBACK  
(Ruth) Estábamos dirigiéndonos al pequeño grupo de semidioses que habíamos visto al principio. Yo estaba animada, me gustaba bastante este sitio y llevábamos mas de 5 minutos sin tirarnos pullas el uno al otro. (Aunque en realidad eran bastante divertidas y tenía la sensación de que también lo eran para él.) Cuándo llegamos, dos chicas que se presentaron cómo Sandra y Mónica, rápidamente empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre si estaba cómoda y tal y cómo estaba actuando Alex como anfitrión. (A esto ultimo respondí diciendo, que regular, porque podría haberse dejado las tonterías, a lo que ellas respondieron. "¿Solo regular?") Otro chico y una chica (creo que llamados Andrómeda y Estefano, ambos portugueses) me miraron con desconfianza y un segundo chico me miró con altivez, como si yo no fuera nada. Oh, oh. Acaba de identificar que clase de persona era y estaba segura de que nos íbamos a llevar fatal. No soportaba la gente así, pensaba que eran idiotas y superficiales, a pesar de comportarme a veces así yo también. (Pero yo pienso que lo mío tiene perdón, porque solo lo uso con gente como él y con los que me caen mal.)  
-¿Esta es la nueva semidiosa? ¿Cómo ha podido durar siquiera tanto tiempo ahí fuera? No parece que sepa defenderse.- Dijo el ultimo mirándome de arriba abajo. En vez de sentirme intimidada, lo que supongo que sería su intención, lo miré desafiante y contesté lo mejor que pude.  
-Y supongo que tu eres aquí el encargado de las bienvenidas. Lo siento si no me postro a tus pies, pero no tengo ganas de seguir a un idiota con problema de autoestimas como tu, así que, ¿si te puedes ir callando..?- Sandra y Mónica me miraron asombradas y Alex hizo otro tanto moviendo la cabeza, como diciendo que yo había cometido una estupidez. Supongo que así era, pero después de estos dos días locos no tenía ganas de soportar a chulito como él, así que no me moleste en guardarme el comentario como una buena chica, sino que le conteste como era debido. Además, tampoco le iba a soltar de buenas a primeras lo de mi colgante. Andrómeda y Estefano sin embargo me miraron con un vago interés, pero sin expresar demasiada emoción, cómo quien examina a un bicho interesante. Rechiné los dientes, pero no dije nada más. El recibidor de mi elaborado insulto, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se puso pálido y con expresión de rabia en la cara.  
-¿Qué puedes saber tu...?- Empezó a decir, pero Alex lo interrumpió.  
-Déjalo Ez, no merece la pena y ella acaba de llegar. Dale un respiro.- Lo dijo sonando preocupado. Estaba muy mono y yo sinceramente sorprendida. Supongo que debió de notarse, porque ese tal Ez me miró con una expresión divertida.  
-Si está sorprendida... Bueno, yo creo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos esto de ti Alex. Normalmente te mantienes al margen. ¿Tal vez la nueva te gusta?  
-Ni en sueños, pero pienso que podrías esperar a que el verano este un poco mas avanzado para hacer esas idioteces. No queremos que te castiguen tan rápido.-Dijo Alex, bromeando un poco. Aunque me dolió eso de "ni en sueños". Para mi sorpresa Ez respondió relajado.  
-Tienes razón, queda mucho verano por delante ¿no Alex? Me enteré de que tuviste que hacerle de niñera esta tarde, ¿te contó algo interesante o es tan aburrida como aparenta?- Tenía ganas de saltarle encima, pero las miradas de advertencia de Sandra me detuvieron. Seguramente no era una buena idea pelearse delante de todo el mundo con un semidiós algo mayor que tu (porque parecía de 13 o 14 años) y encima entrenado. Así que me callé y esperé la respuesta. Como lo diga lo mato, como lo diga lo mato...Pensaba yo, pero mi suerte me había abandonado ya, así que lo dijo.  
-Vámonos...-Me susurro Mónica tirando de mí, pero yo no me moví no quería irme de ahí, pese a que doliera lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. No quería enterarme a través de algún mensajero.  
-Nada interesante excepto que se desmayó cuándo se encontró un monstruo por la calle, así es como se encontró con los estadounidenses.- Dijo con el mismo tono despreocupado, pero mirándome de reojo. Lo mato, yo lo mato, de echo ya me estaba acercando a ese estúpido, traidor, hijo de su...  
-Dios, ¿de verdad que te contó eso? Entonces eres mas debilucha y tonta de lo que pensaba...  
-¡Cállate! ¡Maldito! ¡Idiota!- Le dije remarcando cada palabra con una mirada furiosa y me volví furibunda hacia Alex señalándolo con el dedo.- ¡Y TÚ! ¡Da por sentado que te tienes que olvidar de que existo!- Y bajando un poco la voz porque veía que había mucha gente que me estaba mirando. Ciertamente, ahora me doy cuenta, estaba un exagerando un poquito.- ¿Ha quedado claro?  
-Solo te hacía un pequeño favor, se iban a enterar de todas formas y además, ¿a quien se le ocurriría confiar en alguien a quien hace 1 hora que conoces?-Dijo él con el mismo tono (ahora mi anterior reacción estaba totalmente justificada, lo tenía claro y lo sigo teniendo claro), pero añadiéndole algo de condescendencia. Dioses, ahora si que tenía las miradas del resto del grupo fijas en nosotros dos. Sí, ahora me lo creo cuando decían que los semidioses eran propensos a las peleas, solo había que mirarnos en este momento.  
-¿Y a quien se le ocurriría estar al lado siquiera de un idiota como tú? Porque con esa cara de tonto y ese comportamiento de crío no creo que haya nadie que se quiera juntar contigo a excepción de otros como tú y de algunas buenas personas que te soportan lo suficiente como para que no te sientas herido.- Después de esta ultima pulla, ahora sí, dejé que Sandra y Mónica, algo escandalizadas (ewe, eso es decir poco, parecían muy muy escandalizadas, supongo que me pasé un poquito) me alejaran de allí.

FIN FLASHBACK

Así que ahora comprenderéis el motivo del enfado monumental que tenía con Alex. Muy muy infantil sí, pero me sentí muy traicionada cuando dijo eso delante de todos y no me gusta que me traicionen. Lo odio. Así que ahora yo lo odiaba a él, aunque mis planes se vieron truncados por el echo de ser hija de Selene y de que Althea lo pusiera a él cómo mi guía personal.  
Que más dará, el caso es que estábamos en el claro en el que entre algunos sátiros (¿O serían faunos? Vete tu a saber, con estos líos...) y unos cuantos semidios s se montaron en un pispas un escenario con las mesas de los mayores. Se hicieron turnos y tal y la musica que salía de ninguna parte se adecuaba a lo que era necesario. Me estaba gustando mucho estar allí, porque a mi me encanta la musica y mas cuando era en directo, aunque fuera interpretada por un puñado de adolescentes que no se sabían la mitad de la letra. Seguro que debí de poner cara de mojigata, porque Sandra me preguntó sonriendo:  
-¿Te gustaría participar?- Yo me quedé en blanco total con su pregunta y de nuevo, supongo que debió de notarse porque Mónica, que se había dado cuenta de la conversación intervino intentando tranquilizarme.  
-Déjala, puedes intentarlo la próxima vez si quieres.  
-Eso es lo que haré. No me siento demasiado capaz de intentar subirme ahora a un escenario, con todo lo que ha pasado. A pesar de que me encantan.-Dije terminando con una leve broma. En verdad, en ese momento no estaba tan mal.  
-Pobre... Sabes, te has adaptado muy bien a todo esto. La mayoría está en estado de shock por unos cuantos días.- Me alabó Sandra. Yo me encogí de hombros.  
-Creo que se debe a que he estado leyendo sobre ese tema de semidioses y tal no se... ¿por un mes? Estoy un poco acostumbrada, aunque todavía espero despertarme en mi casa y descubrir que todo esto fue un bonito sueño y ya esta.  
-Bueno, el caso es que funciona y nos acabamos de perder la ultima actuación de la noche. Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. Aunque lo siento por ti Ruth, vas a tener que soportar a Alex.- Dijo Mónica con una media sonrisa. Pese a lo que había pasado al principio de la noche, seguía pensando que Alex y yo podíamos acabar llevándonos bien. Yo no le hacia caso, aunque reconocía que en muchas historias los protas empezaban así y luego acababan inseparables y superempalagosos. Menos mal que por lo menos a mi no me gustaba. Entonces si que me parecería a una de esas tías empalagosas (que, para que negarlo, esas historias me gustaban bastante). Me despedí de ellas y fui a buscar a Alex. Aunque en realidad fue él quien me encontró, cerca de Althea que estaba hablando con los del grupo* (Nota autora: Se entiende que se refiere a Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo...). Me había olvidado de ellos y estaba a punto de acercarme para saludar y de paso, preguntarle a Althea donde estaban mis cosas cuando Alex aparece al lado mía.  
-Creo que me ha tocado enseñarte donde vas a dormir.- Ni siquiera lo miré, simplemente le contesté lo más fríamente posible.  
-Y yo no sé como voy a dormir si ni siquiera sé dónde tengo mi pijama.  
-Te subieron tus cosas mientras te enseñaba el campamento.  
-Pues quiero dar las buenas noches. ¿O no me vas a dejar?  
-Puedes darlas perfectamente, pero si vas a interrumpir una conversación importante por esa tontería, adelante.- Duh, se estaba poniendo irritante.  
-¿Y cómo sabes tú que es una conversación importante?- Le acusé, aun sin mirarlo.  
-Simplemente lo sé. Y ahora, ¿me acompañas antes de montar otro numerito?-Dijo con tono hastiado, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña caprichosa. Lo seguí, porque yo tampoco quería montar otro numerito, y estaba segura de que como siguiéramos así... Bien, podría haber uno dentro de poco. Eso sí, no hablé con él y no contesté a sus pobres intentos de establecer una conversación. Antes me había traicionado, como cuando una amiga (ahora ex-amiga) había soltado en medio de la clase que yo me reía por lo bajinis cuando la gente se equivocaba y que me gustaría provocar una pelea. (Esto ultimo mentira cochina.) No volví a juntarme con esa chica nunca más, a pesar de sus intentos. No me gustaba la gente que me apuñalaba por la espalda, y con Alex iba a usar el mismo tratamiento. Cruzamos el claro* (Nota Autora: Se refiere en el que están las casetas y los campos de pruebas.) y nos dirigimos a uno de esos arboles en el bosques que identifiqué como que tenían cabañas en lo alto. Este en concreto tenía dos, una abajo, dentro del tronco, (creo que era la de sabiduría e ingenio) y otra en las alturas, a la que se subía subiendo una laaaaaarga escalera alrededor del tronco. Subimos por la laaaaaarga escalera, hasta que llegué cansadísima a la puerta, decorada en el dintel con un pequeño sol y una pequeña luna. La cabaña estaba pintada de verde y azul, como si quisiera confundirse a la vez con el árbol y el cielo. Eso me gustó y me hizo preguntarme quien la habría pintado. Cuando Alex abrió la puerta y entramos me quedé embobada.  
En una esquina había como un especie de escalera que subía al tejado. En el centro de la habitación el techo estaba hecho de cristal y tenía forma de cúpula por lo que se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Por la habitación, rodeando el espacio central había camas de diferentes altura. Sí, altura. Algunas estaban a media altura entre el techo y el suelo, y otras pegadas al techo a una pared. Habría unas 10 o 12, no demasiadas. Supongo que nunca hubo demasiados niños como nosotros, hijos de dioses que se supone se habían desvanecido en el olvido. Justo debajo del techo abovedado había una pequeña mesa con algunos viejos libros de astronomía. Su estantería estaba justo en la pared del fondo encajada en medio de dos grandes ventanas a través de las cuales se veía el árbol y un pedazo de cielo.  
-Impresionante.-Murmuré. Alex a mi lado dio un resoplido.  
-Ahora habla la señorita. Bien tu maleta está allí.- Dijo señalando una de las camas pegadas a la pared (a media altura) y a mi maleta debajo.- Saluda a Daphne.  
-¿Quien es...?- Empecé a preguntar pero la voz de una chica (que yo, tan ensimismada como estaba había pasado por alto mientras observaba toda la habitación) me interrumpió.  
-¿Vaya tu eres Ruth? Bienvenida aquí, espero que Alex no te haya dado mucho la tabarra, aunque me he enterado de la que montasteis en la cena.-Dijo la joven. Ahora que me fijaba en ella (estaba sentada en una de las camas pegadas al techo con un pequeño tragaluz encima), pude decir que tendría unos 16 o 17 años y que tenía el pelo rubio subido.  
-Sí, hola. ¿Tu eres hija de...?  
-Apolo, pero puedo manejar un poco la luz, por lo que me vine aquí a hacerle un poco de compañía al enano ese.- Suspiré mas tranquila. Por lo que parecía, no era mi hermana ni ninguna otra semidiosa rara, simplemente quería experimentar y se había venido aquí. Además, me estaba cayendo bien solamente con esa forma de hablar de Alex. Enano...  
-Um... ¿Y dónde podría cambiarme?- Le pregunté. No me hacía gracia tener que desnudarme delante de ellos dos. Por suerte sonrió y me indicó el lugar donde había un pequeño lavabo, también decorado con motivos de lunas, soles y estrellas.  
Después de ponerme el pijama me subí a mi cama y traté de dormir. Estaba segura de que mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Off: Después de este capitulo, (Aunque ahora no los subiré) vienen dos o tres flatos de inspi en un lapso de 6 meses entre la publicación en potterfics de uno y otro. Puff. 


End file.
